<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adorable assistant by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618251">adorable assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [253]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Cheating, F/M, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Naruto's assistant, Shizune is willing to do just about anything for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shizune/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [253]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>adorable assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since becoming the Hokage, Naruto has been able to get pretty well acquainted with all of the benefits that come along with the job, finding that it is so much more than he ever could have dreamed of. By far and away, though, his absolute favorite part of the job is his assistant, Shizune.</p><p>Naruto has known Shizune for a very long time, ever since he was still just a Genin, dreaming of the day that he might become Hokage. Back then, when she was Tsunade’s assistant, it seemed as though she was just doing the work because she was dedicated to Tsunade personally, and wanted to be her assistant because of that. However, she has taken the position of Naruto’s personal assistant as well, letting him know all of the duties that she is willing to fulfill for him, in order to make sure that he is able to do his job as best as he can.</p><p>Since he is so busy and is not able to go home as much as he might want to, she wastes no time in letting him know that her body is his to use as well. He has a wife waiting for him at home, one that he might want to go home to and that might cause him to rush or skip out on something important. At least, that is how she explains it to him, so that he understands why this part of her job makes sense.</p><p>“If it means that you are able to stay focused and do not need to leave the office, then you can use me as much as you want,” she says. That is how things start out, and Naruto is eager to make use of her. Despite having Hinata waiting for him, he finds that he just can’t help himself, that he wants to have Shizune all to himself whenever he is at work.</p><p>Just like that, any need he might have to return home when he is already busy enough with work fades away. He is able to work harder and more efficiently with Shizune on her knees, under his desk, and she is proven right, making him very grateful that that she was actually willing to offer herself up like that. She must be incredibly dedicated to her work to be willing to do all of this for him.</p><p>As for Naruto, he can’t believe his good luck. He has always thought of Shizune as incredibly cute, and even as the two of them have both aged, that has not changed at all. She is still just as captivating as ever, and that is why it is so easy for him to give in and let her tend to him like this. Things start slow, with her sucking his cock while he works so that he can keep his sexual needs at bay, and stay at work for as long as he wants to, but things eventually begin to escalate from there.</p><p>There are times when he has time to himself, when he would be able to go home for a quick break, and ordinarily, he would. He knows that Hinata is waiting for him there, but now Shizune is here, and he decides to stay, asking her, “Will you keep me company during my break?”</p><p>“Gladly, Lord Hokage,” she replies, her tone formal despite the playful smile on her face. In no time at all, he has her stripped down to nothing, his door locked so that no one else can come to bother them. She undoes his pants, kneeling before him for a moment, licking and sucking his cock, practically worshiping it in her enthusiasm. Shizune has proven herself to be rather infatuated with him, and like this, she makes it that much more obvious. This goes a good deal beyond job enthusiasm.</p><p>“Come on, I don’t want you just staying down there,” Naruto urges her, and she nods, standing up so that she can climb onto his lap while he sits back. Right there at his desk, in his office overlooking the village that he is sworn to protest, he pulls Shizune down onto his cock and listens to the way she screams in absolute ecstasy as he does.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Naruto groans, as he begins to thrust up into her, quickly getting lost in the heat of the moment. Though her blowjobs have done a good job of keeping his sexual urges at bay, nothing compares to how it feels to be buried in a tight cunt, and he realizes now just how much he has been missing this. He is glad that she is willing to do even this for him, that he can get everything he needs from her, without ever having to leave his office.</p><p>Shizune bounces on his lap, moaning out for him, and Naruto silences her by catching her lips in a kiss. There is a part of him that does not care if everyone in the tower knows that the two of them are fucking in his office, but there is another part of him that decides to be discreet, at least for now. It will not be long before he loses all discretion where his affair is concerned.</p><p>When Shizune comes for him, he is not able to hold back, his cry muffled by her lips on his as he comes inside of her, pumping her full of his seed, and though he is able to relax after this,he is soon swept up in a sudden panic.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking! I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“That’s alright,” she replies. “It’s all part of the job for me. You don’t have to worry. As long as it makes you happy, you can do anything that you want to me.” When he hears her say things like that, it just makes him want her more, and just makes him want to see how far he can take this affair.</p><p>~X~</p><p>When he starts to hint that he might want more children, Shizune is quick to jump on the opportunity. Giving him a playful smile, she says, “You know, that can be one of my duties as your assistant as well. After all, if that is a need that you have, then I can always fulfill it.”</p><p>And so, that is all that needs to be said about that. Naruto has a wife and family waiting for him at home, but his assistant has basically offered herself up to be bred by him, and is always willing to take his cock, to let him come inside of her, so it all seems like the perfect outcome. Shizune is an absolutely perfect fuck, as good as that as she is at assisting him, and he knows right away that he definitely wants to breed her, to fill her with his seed over and over again until he knows that she is pregnant with his child.</p><p>And after that, he will still have the same needs as before, so she will still be there to let him fuck her senseless, even when she is hugely pregnant for him. All of it is so exciting that he can hardly stand it, and he wants to get started right away. In no time at all, Shizune is bent over his desk, not wearing anything at all, and he gropes at her breasts as he rubs the tip of his cock against her pussy, teasing her for a moment.</p><p>“You want to have my baby?” he asks her, murmuring in her ear. Shizune shudders in excitement, and nods enthusiastically. “You want me to knock you up, Shizune? You’re not just doing it because it’s your job, are you? Hm?”</p><p>“No, I’m doing it because…because I want to!” she cries, admitting the truth that she must know he already knew. There is no way that she would offer her body up that much, if it were not benefiting her as well. Even Naruto is not so dense that he would believe something like that, so he has had Shizune figured out for a while. He knows that she is doing this because she wants him, and why wouldn’t she? He is one of the most powerful men there is, and certainly the most powerful man that she has a chance to bed.</p><p>Finally, he stops teasing her and thrusts inside of her, filling her all at once and making her scream for him. This time, he does not bother with trying to keep her quiet, because he has found that he does not mind that at all. If someone were to overhear them, then what would they even be able to do? Shizune is hard at work, serving her Hokage, and there is absolutely nothing shameful about that.</p><p>“You’re so good at this,” he groans, as he begins pounding into her with a rough pace. Naruto finds it impossible to hold back with her, loving every second of it, every sensation that she has to offer him, always so desperate for more that he could never dream of taking it slow. It feels too good, way too good to resist, and better than anything that he has ever felt before. No wonder he is so willing to go along with her for this- he has never had anything as good as he has here in his office, with Shizune.</p><p>“You’re perfect, the best I’ve ever had,” he goes on to say while fucking her so senseless that the only thing she can do is moan for him. “You’re so much better at this than Hinata…I want you all the time, you’re the one that I want…that’s why I want to use you over and over again until I’ve knocked you up.”</p><p>And Shizune is so happy to hear all of that, absolutely blissful. To her, it is the highest praise that she can get, and a sign that she is doing her job absolutely perfectly. After all, he prefers her to his wife, which means he really has no reason to ever want to return home again. For Naruto, there is nothing better than fucking Shizune, and soon enough, his assistant will show him just how useful she can be, once she has his child growing inside of her.</p><p>She is perfectly content to be used to carry his babies, to be bred and used as little more than a cumdump, all for his pleasure. If it means that she gets to keep doing this all the time, then she is definitely never going to give it up, definitely going to do whatever it takes to make sure that he keeps fucking her like this.</p><p>While he thrusts into her, he keeps his hands on her breasts, groping her and teasing at her nipples, making her gasp and moan for him until she is on the edge, and even when she comes, he keeps fucking her through her orgasm, pounding into her and pushing her into another, bringing her back to that edge over and over again, until he is there as well, until he is coming inside of her, just like they both want.</p><p>Shizune is given a moment to slump over his desk and try and catch her breath while he pulls out of her. The steady rise and fall of her shoulders lets him know when she is breathing normally again, and then Naruto is behind her again. When she feels his erection prodding at her, she looks up at him from over her shoulder, and he gives her a cocky, playful grin.</p><p>“Come on, you’re not done yet, are you?” he asks. “We’ve got a lot of work to do, and I’m just getting started!” She is more than willing to let him get right back to work.</p><p>~X~</p><p>That is how he spends his days, whenever he is not completely overloaded with work. Naruto barely goes home at all, because he has his perfect babymaker to fuck whenever he needs it. Shizune proves herself to be perfect at her job, and he could not be happier, being right here, just like this. It is not long before she reveals that she is late, and soon after, she gets the confirmation that she is pregnant, and there is no question about whose child it is. Naruto is the only one that she lets fuck her, since he is the only one that she assists.</p><p>“Let’s make sure that test is right,” he says, taking her over his desk again, so excited by all of this that he has to have her right then and there. The idea of her being pregnant with his child is a thrilling one indeed, and even though they both know that she is definitely pregnant now, he still says that he has to do this for that extra insurance, to make sure that he really has knocked her up.</p><p>Shizune teases him a bit, saying that it does not quite work like that, but he just thrusts harder into her to silence her, or rather, make her moan so much that she can’t speak to tease him. Once he has her moaning, it is impossible for her to stop, and as he fucks her harder and faster, he is ready to come inside of her again, just because he can, just because he wants her and she is his.</p><p>And that is the way that things keep going. Each time he is with her, whenever there is a lull in his work that allows for it, he will invite her over to his desk, where he tells her that they need to make absolutely certain that she is pregnant, and then he will bend her over his desk again, or pull her onto his lap, so that she can ride him. Sometimes he lays her back on his desk instead, and sometimes, he fucks her against the wall.</p><p>Once, he fucked her right against the glass of the window, almost hoping that someone might look up and see them, but if anyone did, he has never heard anything about it. Either way, there are a lot of different ways for him to have his way with her, to fuck her senseless until he is coming deep inside of her, still acting as if she needs to be bred, even though it is becoming more noticeable with each passing day that she is pregnant.</p><p>Once she starts showing, it becomes impossible for him to keep his hands off of her, and she seems like she gets bigger all the time, turning Naruto on all the more. It becomes less comfortable to bend her over his desk, and difficult for him to be on top of her, but no matter how big she gets, he never has any trouble letting her ride his lap, holding her with no difficulty.</p><p>That becomes their go to position, with Shizune sitting on his lap, her back to him as she sinks down onto his cock, ready to ride him or let him thrust up into her, anything so that they are both able to get off together like this. Usually, he has one hand groping at one of her breasts, getting bigger now as well, with the other rubbing her swollen stomach, loving to feel it beneath his open palm, loving the fact that he is the one that did that to her.</p><p>“I love it, I love fucking you like this,” he groans, praising her just like she likes. “You know you’re so much better than Hinata, right? That’s why I keep coming to you instead, and why you’re the one having my baby this time…”</p><p>He can’t help saying things like this to her, getting caught up in the excitement, not only of fucking Shizune, but of what he is doing because he is fucking her, because he knocked up his assistant when he had a wife waiting for him at home. But he also knows that Shizune loves when he says it and loves to know that she really is the one that he prefers, that he wanted her to have his child to further cement that.</p><p>It goes so much further than just helping him as his assistant now. She is completely infatuated, and completely addicted to his cock, addicted to being fucked by her Hokage. Each day, she can see the way that she has grown and changed because of the state that he has left her in, and she knows that he loves seeing her like that. When he rubs her stomach and when he reminds her that he loves it with her more than he does with his wife, she knows that there is nowhere else that she would rather be.</p><p>With a few more quick thrusts, he is crying out as he comes inside of her. Neither of them make any efforts to keep this a secret anymore, but still, no one has said anything to them about it yet. For the time being, it seems like everyone is pretending to be unaware, but that might just be another perk to the job. Perhaps if one is the Hokage, then it is possible to get away with things like this. After all, no one else understands all that he has to do, and how stressful his busy life can be.</p><p>Fortunately, he has Shizune there to tend to all of his needs, though she might need to take down her workload a bit in the coming weeks. She looks like she could give birth any day now, and Naruto is going to have to give her time off for that…but they both know that, once she is able to again, she is going to be on her back for him, ready to let him get started on knocking her up again. As long as she is his assistant, she is going to be ready to let him knock her up again, and he is always going to adore his dutiful assistant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>